Ryuji Sakamoto VS Nora Valkyrie
Ryuji Sakamoto (Persona 5) VS Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) 'Is a What If? Death Battle. It features two hot-headed electric fighters. ''Description Persona VS RWBY. Two electrical hyperactive goofballs will fight to the death. Will Ryuji and his Persona pull through? Or will Nora smash her way to victory? Interlude Wiz: In a world where adults are not enough to keep the peace, only one alternative is left. '''Boomstick: For teens to get off their lazy ass and start fighting monsters. Wiz: Such as these two electrical fighters. Boomstick: Ryuji Sakamoto, aka Skull, the not-so-brainy, but very rough member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Wiz: And Nora Valkyrie, the electric powerhouse of team JNPR. Boomstick: He's wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE Ryuji (Skull) Sakamoto wakes up, gets up, gets out to Death Battle Wiz: Shujin Academy is probably one of the worst high-schools any teenager could possibly be enrolled in. Boomstick: What with all those rumor-spreading kids, and irresponsible staff. But we're just getting started Wiz: One of the few foils to the school was Ryuji Sakamoto. Born to an abusive father who left his family, Ryuji always had a rough personality. He wasn't very studious, and his attitude wasn't the best. Boomstick: But one thing he was good at was running. He joined the track team and even tried getting an athletic scholarship to help his dear mom. Wiz: Everything seemed to be going fine, until the arrival of their new coach; Suguru Kamoshida. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65qk1IQoTR4) Boomstick: The biggest scumbag any school could ever have. Wiz: As a former Olympic medalist, Kamoshida's arrogance overwhelmed him, especially after taking the volleyball team to nationals. Through his accomplishments of earning Shujin Academy some recognition, the school turned a blind eye to his abuse. Boomstick: I mean, this guy gave everybody a hard time. Prioritizing the Volleyball team over all others, he got rid of many of the sports teams. Of course, this also meant that the track team had to go. Wiz: Kamoshida would constantly victimize his students, both verbally, and physically. However, Ryuji wasn't one to back down, and would constantly endure and resist Kamoshida's abuse. Boomstick: Until he provoked Ryuji by bringing up his broken home, prompting him to attack Kamoshida. Needless to say, Ryuji ended up with a broken leg and in turn got the track team disbanded. Wiz: Covered up as a case of "Self Defense", Kamoshida walked away unscathed while Ryuji became labeled a traitor by his fellow track members. Ostracized by both his teachers and peers, Ryuji was deemed as a troublemaker, forever regretting the damage he caused his teammates. Boomstick: And so Kamoshida's lust would continue to grow, and his physical punishment and sexual abuse would also increase. Ryuji would continue being a thorn on Kamoshida's side, but ultimately unable to do anything to stop him for good. Until the day he met Akira Kurusu aka Joker. Not the Batman villain. Wiz: On the way to school Ryuji and Akira would find themselves walking right into a mysterious castle located right where the school should be. There they would encounter Kamoshida's shadow and be forced to escape his palace. Boomstick: You see, palaces and shadows are the manifestation of a person's distorted desires, and Kamoshida's castle embodies his horny desires. Wiz: Here, Ryuji finally found a way to expose Kamoshida for what he truly was, and along the way he would awaken the perfect power for the job. By embracing his rebellious nature, Ryuji awakened his Persona, Captain Kidd, who would eventually evolve into Seiten Taisei, aka the Monkey King. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GA6yWuXFC7o) Boomstick: We're using a lot of AKAs today. Speaking of which, Ryuji's awakening also came with a cool costume included, which would also give him his Phantom Thief code name "Skull". Short and Simple. Wiz: With his Persona, Ryuji wields the power of electricity, being able to electrocute enemies with powerful lightning attacks, and possibly even paralyzing them. And after evolving Captain Kidd, he also became immune to electricity. Boomstick: But electricity ain't the only thing Skull has. His physical capabilities also increased, being capable of superhuman feats. ''' Wiz: Being a former track runner, Ryuji has made use of his athletic abilities in battle. His fellow Phantom Thief, Ann Takamaki, has even acknowledged him as their fastest runner. And considering that Ryuji is capable of dodging lighting, gunfire, and rays of light from god-like beings, this claim doesn't seem too far-fetched. '''Boomstick: Ryuji's pretty much the muscle of the group. He's strong enough to lift Ann Takamaki, Morgana, and Ken Amada, and launch them into the air (To be clear these guys aren't extremely heavy perse, but the fact he can lift two people of average weight and an anthropomorphic cat is still worth noting). And I mean, who wouldn't want this guy as your sidekick? His Persona is just packed with many physical attacks. Wiz: With Rampage, Seiten Taisei can deal repeated damage to an enemy with his 8,000kg staff. And with Bad Beat and Death Bound he can also attack several foes. Boomstick: And if he really wants to kick your ass, he can always use Assault Dive or Megaton Raid, which deal way more damage than his normal attacks. Wiz: But even that pales in comparison to his ultimate attacks: God's Hand and Agneyastra. Boomstick: Agnes-what now? Wiz: With God's Hand, he summons a huge robotic fist that flies towards its target and lands with massive strength. And with Agneyastra, he can summon a meteor storm that causes several explosions to form. Boomstick: And as if that wasn't overkill enough, Ryuji can increase his attack power with Taru...Taruk....wait let me see...Ah! Tarukaja! What's with all these weird ass names for their skills? Wiz: With their powers awakened, Ryuji and the other persona-users would form the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Finally able to infiltrate Kamoshida's palace, they were successful in stealing his treasure and changing his heart, finally forcing the real Kamoshida to confess his crimes. Boomstick: But the Phantom Thieves weren't gonna stop with just exposing one pervert. They would continue changing the hearts of all sorts of douche-bags, like a plagiarizing artist, a gluttonous mob-boss, a greedy business man, a jealous prosecutor, and a prideful politician. Wiz: However, this journey didn't come without troubles. Facing a shadow's true form isn't an easy task. Luckily for Ryuji and his fellow Thieves, their transformation also increased their durability. Boomstick: He has survived tons of shit: An explosive spike attack from a giant Asmodeus Kamoshida, multiple elemental attacks from Azazel Madarame, Being shot at and run-over by a giant metal pig the size of a small building, being dive-bombed by a Sphinx almost as big as a pyramid, and even more explosive attacks from Senator Armst-I mean Samael Shido. Wiz: But all of these are nothing compared to the time when The Phantom Thieves survived a giant explosion caused by Yaldabaoth, the god of everyone's distorted desires who is capable of merging the meta-verse and the real world. An attack so powerful that it engulfed the tower where the battle took place. Boomstick: Jesus Christ! Is there anything these guys can't take? Wiz: Well they're certainly not perfect. Especially Ryuji, who tends to be the one that everyone takes the least seriously. His short temper can cloud his judgement and lead him to make sloppy decision, especially if he's under a stressful situation. Not to mention he's not the brightest of the group, often relying on a straightforward brawl. Boomstick: And he never shuts up about being a Phantom Thief! He really wants us to know he's a Phantom Thief! Did you guys get that!? He's a Phantom Thief, just letting you know! I mean, it's not like they're supposed to keep their identities a secret am I right!? Wiz: But probably his greatest weakness, is his vulnerability to wind attacks. Just a single attack can knock him down. Granted, that after evolving his Persona he has been able to evade those attacks more frequently. Boomstick: But honestly, who would want to mess with a guy with a skull for a mask and pirate/monkey stand. Wiz: Despite these faults, Ryuji and The Phantom Thieves managed to prevail through all odds and finally change society into waking up and making their world better. And as for Ryuji, he finally found a place to belong among his fellow thieves. Ryuji: "Right on... Wassup, Persona... This effin' rocks! Now that I got this power, it's time for payback..." '' Nora Valkyrie hammers her way into Death Battle Wiz: The world of Remnant is place may seem like a place filled with many incredible sights. '''Boomstick: And awesome fucking weapons! Wiz: But, if one were to look closely, not everything is as good as it seems. Such was the case with Nora Valkyrie. Boomstick: Yeah, being an orphan in the streets of Kuroyuri, Nora's childhood was pretty sucky. Especially with all those Grimm monsters roaming around to fuck shit up. Wiz: On a fateful day, Kuroyuri was overtaken by Grimm. There, Nora would meet Lie Ren, who saved her life with his Semblance. Since that day, the two would become inseparable, constantly supporting each other and eventually enrolling into Beacon Academy. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tb1_93M8SXA) Boomstick: Basically Hogwarts minus the wands and magic. Wiz: There, Nora and Ren would form part of Team JNPR, where they would put their skills to good use. Boomstick: Yeah, in case you haven't noticed already, Nora holds a giant-ass hammer called Magnhild. With it she can crush Grimm with one blow, break boulders, launch enemies into the air (even herself). Oh and also, it turns into a grenade launcher! Christ, I think I just came. Wiz: Eww, I didn't need to know that. Well, besides that, Nora herself is no slouch. She's basically the muscle of her team. She was strong enough to knock out four enemies with a single strike, lift 2000lbs, resist electricity, and arm-wrestle Yang, who is the muscle of team RWBY. Not to mention, she once sent Yang flying 10,000 feet in the air for nearly two minutes. And that was just with watermelon on a bar, so just imagine how much more she could to with Magnhild. And with her aura, Nora can defend herself from many attacks and heal minor wounds, although it is limited in supply. Boomstick: Have we missed anything? Oh right, the electricity part! Nora is not just immune to it, she can be powered by it. ''' Wiz: When she was young, Nora was struck by lightning, but instead of suffering any permanent injury, Nora discovered her Semblance. Which allows her to increase her strength and power. She can even use her weapon as a lightning rod to attract electricity. '''Boomstick: Is there anything this girl can't do? Besides being incredibly annoying. I mean, she's one fourth-wall short of being Deadpool levels of a nuisance...He's not here is he? Good. Wiz: Well, she's very hyperactive, and hardly takes many fights seriously, which can lead to her making reckless choices in the middle of battle. And while a total powerhouse, she still has her limits, such as when her and her team fought Tyrian Callows. Despite displaying great feats of speed matching the likes of Ren, Yang, and Weiss, and helping to defeat a Sphinx (Boomstick: Sound familiar?) '''along with a giant mech, Nora's aura can still run out like many of her allies. Prolonged damage and even her Semblance can drain it faster, leaving her vulnerable to lethal attacks. '''Boomstick: But even after the fall of Beacon, Nora and her new team continue to grow stronger while kicking ass! '''''Nora: "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ' RvNSet.png ' DEATH BATTLE It's nighttime in an unknown location, seemingly a dark forest similar to Grimm territory, although with a red and black tone reminiscent of Mementos. We see Ryuji Sakamoto aka "Skull" walking alone and very confused. Skull: Dammit! Where am I? Now everyone's gonna give me crap for getting lost. As the Phantom Thief tries finding his friends, on the other end of the woods, Nora Valkyrie finds herself in a similar situation. Nora: Oh man. How am I supposed to find find my way out this place? No sign of Jaune or Ren either. The huntress takes a few steps before her eyes meet with a bright sight. Right in front of her lies a glowing treasure chest. It's enticing glow prompts Nora to approach it with caution. Nora: Oooo. Shiny! The guys are gonna be so happy when I bring them this! What she doesn't realize is that she isn't the only who has been captivated by the luminescent box. At that moment, Skull had also managed to see the chest and was enthusiastically rushing towards it. Skull: Hell yeah! If I take this, maybe the others will go easy on me! Skull manages to reach the treasure before Nora, who instantly jumps into the scene, startling Ryuji. Nora: Hey no fair! I saw that first! Give it here! At first, Skull is shocked at the strange girl's sudden entrance, but he quickly regains his composure and snatches the box from the ground. Skull: Sorry sister! You snooze you lose. I'll be going now. Just as Ryuji turns around, Nora shoves him, causing the chest to slip from his grasp. Skull quickly stands up to face his opponent. Nora folds out Magnhild in its hammer form and prepares for battle. Nora: There's only one way to settle this. I'll have to break your legs! Skull pulls out his Bush Hammer without hesitation. Skull: For real? What a pain. Well bring it on! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fy6cyUV_UH0) FIGHT! Both combatants rush towards each other, their weapons clashing and causing massive shock-waves with every simultaneous impact. Nora wastes no time reacting and quickly takes another swing at Skull, who barely manages to dodge her attack, with only his mask getting scratched. Skull: Holy shit! That was close. In retaliation the Phantom Thief brings his hammer down on Nora, who blocks it with Magnhild, resulting in a small crater forming around her. Nora immediately pushes Skull back and with a charged up swing, knocks him across the forest. Nora: Woah! A home-run! The huntress propels herself with a strike from her hammer and quickly gains momentum to deal another powerful blow. Skull manages to notice this and quickly reacts. Skull: Personaaaa! Just as Nora's about to land her attack, a large staff knocks her back. She lands on her feet and looks towards her attacker; It is the Monkey King, Seiten Taisei. However, the persona vanishes as soon as Ryuji gets up. Nora, although cautious, is not about to get intimidated by an apparition, and once again charges at her enemy. Skull counters Nora's attack with a powerful strike. The two are once again on even ground. After a few more strikes the two go back to a stand still. Skull goes for another hit. However, this was merely a trick, and instead kicks Nora in the gut, causing her to stagger. Now with the upper-hand, Skull manages to land three consecutive strikes with his hammer, before finally ending his combo with a powerful swing that sends Nora crashing into a tree. Nora, however, brushes off the pain. Nora: Hey, that was a dirty move! Skull: You shoved me while my back was turned. How is that any different? Nora: Oh, I guess you're right. Nora picks up Magnhild, and propels herself with a single strike over Skull, catching him off-guard. With a spinning attack she forces Ryuji to retreat while doing his best to block her quick blows. Nora keeps overwhelming the Phantom Thief with her powerful strikes, putting him on the ropes. But, much like a cornered animal, this frustration makes Skull bust out his persona once more. Skull: Seiten Taisei! His persona casts itself between them, and retaliates with its own barrage of attacks, pushing Nora back. Her hammer and his staff collide multiple times, but it does little to keep the Monkey King at bay. Finally, with a low swipe, Seiten Taisei knocks Nora off her feet, and while in mid-air he smashes her into the ground with a lighting strike. Skull looks over his persona's shoulder as the dust begins to clear. Skull: Ha! Loser! But much to his surprise, Nora is not out of the count just yet. She gets up, now powered up from the attack. Skull: Whoa! Didn't see that coming. With a wave of his hand, Seiten Taisei strikes Nora with some four more lighting attacks, but she just stands there taking them head on, grinning mischievously. Skull: Umm, I don't think this is working. Nora, plants her hammer to the ground, and with it attracts more lighting from the sky to power herself up even more. Now that she's fully charged, she's ready to throw down again. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLkBB0DKrJ4) Before Ryuji has time to react, Nora hits the ground with Magnhild, sending herself flying over Seiten Taisei and directly above Skull. She manages to floor him with a single whack, consequently causing his persona to vanish. She's ready to follow up with another hammer slam, but Skull manages to roll out of the way, although the shock-wave from the attack still manages to knock him back. Nora doesn't wait for him to regain his composure, and quickly assaults him with several attacks. Ryuji does his best to block and dodge them, but it's no use, Nora is just too strong to handle. With one last blow, Nora manages to cause a crack on the Bush Hammer. Nora: Take this! Just as Nora readies for another swing, Skull once again summons Seiten Taisei. Nora and the persona start going back and forth with multiple attacks causing the ground beneath them to tremble. Eventually the persona disappears and Nora is able to see a smirking Ryuji holding a shotgun. Skull: How's this? Skull fires a shot, but Nora is able to hit it with her hammer. She switches Magnhild into its grenade-launcher form and starts returning fire at Skull. The two manage to dodge each other's projectiles, destroying the environment around them with every misfire. Two of Nora's grenades manage to explode in front of Ryuji, but before the smoke can even clear, Seiten Taisei flies through it, deflecting every blast from Nora's weapon until it's able to get close enough to activate Elec-Break. Nora doesn't feel anything, so she doesn't realize what has just happened. The persona maneuvers around her and with a strong smack to her back, sends Nora towards Skull. He kicks her and follows up with a hit from his hammer, only to finish it by pointing his shotgun directly at her face. Skull: Say goodbye! (*click*) The shotgun had run out of bullets during the cross-fire. Skull: Uh-oh. Ryuji turns to face Nora who's pointing Magnhild at him. She unloads all of her ammo in one shot, causing a massive blast. Skull is left dazed on the ground, Nora once again points her launcher at him, firing another shot. However, it is quickly destroyed by a lightning bolt summoned by the Monkey King. Skull gets back on his feet. He points at Nora and his persona blasts her with lightning. Nora is severely hurt by the attack. Nora: W-What? Why did that hurt me? Skull: Not bad, right? Nora pulls herself together, and although in much pain, she was still powered up by the electricity. Nora: Now I'm mad! In a fit of empowered rage Nora flings herself at the Phantom Thief. A storm of meteors interrupts her attack, Seiten Taisei had activated Agneyastra. Nora, un-phased by this, uses her speed and increased power to dodge the meteors, closing in on Skull. Before she is able to reach him, a meteor lands in between them. Ryuji sighs in relief, but before he is able to notice, Nora breaks the meteors and in turn knocks Skull away with a powerful swing from her hammer. With another boost from Magnhild, Nora whales on Ryuji multiple times, even drawing blood. She finally manages to bury him into the ground with the pressure from her attacks. The bludgeoned thief raises his hand as if to defend himself. Nora raises Magnhild above her head, ready to land the finishing blow, but a loud clap of thunder interrupts her. She looks up to see Seiten Taisei descending from the clouds at massive speeds. His landing blows her far away from Skull. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFVj0Z6ahcI) Skull: I'm not done yet! Skull gets back into his fighting stance while his persona strengthens him with Tarukaja. The two stare each other down, fully aware that this is the final stand for both of them. Nora is badly hurt, and her aura is rapidly declining from all the damage she has endured. Ryuji isn't in a very good condition either, but his rebellious attitude hasn't vanished. With a single battle cry, the two wounded combatants dash towards each other. Their weapons once again lock in a forceful struggle. However, Seiten Taisei quickly appears behind Skull, summoning God's Hand. Ryuji jumps out of the way, allowing the robotic fist to catch Nora and fly her into the air. As the fist starts diving down to the ground with Nora, Skull and Seiten Taisei rev up their weapons, and before God's Hand can hit the floor, the two release their charged attack, causing simultaneous damage from three different directions. A huge explosion rips away the surrounding trees. Ryuji climbs his way out of the rubble and sees Nora's mangled, bloody corpse lying on he floor. Skull: That's all she wrote. KO! Jaune and Ren find Nora's body. Meanwhile, Ryuji reunites with the Phantom Thieves, presenting them with the treasure chest he won. Results Boomstick: Well that was a shocker. Wiz: While it's true that Nora is not an opponent to be taken lightly, Skull was just a far more dangerous force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: Yeah, strength-wise, both were pretty even in their base forms. Nora could probably surpass Ryuji with her semblance, but Ryuji could also power himself up with Takahata101 or whatever you call that move. Wiz: Not to mention they were both also pretty similar in the speed department. In terms of durability however, Nora was nowhere near Ryuji's level. Boomstick: Yeah, call me once Nora's able to take an explosion from a god to the face. And you may be thinking, "But what about Nora being powered by electricity?" Wiz: While at first, it seems that Nora could be powered by Ryuji's lightning attacks, keep in mind that her semblance works similarly to Yang's; they can only absorb as much as they can handle. In terms of electricity, both were at a stand-still, with Nora absorbing it, and Skull being immune to it. Ryuji may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but even he would be able to notice Nora's use of electricity and quickly stop relying on those skills and instead use brute force. Boomstick: Let's be honest, Nora may have more actual training, but even she couldn't compete against Seiten Taisei. ''' Wiz: And facing two powerful opponents by herself proved to be too much for Nora to handle. '''Boomstick: You could say Nora ''Never saw it coming!'' Wiz: The winner is Ryuji "Skull" Sakamoto'' Ryuji Win.png '' Category:Keranigma Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Persona vs RWBY Themed Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle